In Paris
by lightning shocks
Summary: Tim and Sam go to Paris as an engaged couple. What happens when they discover surprises that await in every corner?
1. Off to Paris

Alright, here's the first chapter of IN PARIS. I really hope you like it.

* * *

Samantha Simpson sighed as she packed clothes in her suitcase. As much as she wanted to be mad at Tim, she really couldn't. He just wanted alone time with her. But he could've at least talked to her before he went all out and got the preporations ready. Sam sighed as she remembered how he got her into saying yes.

* * *

**Sam groaned as she rolled on her bed. It was so freaking hot! Even though she wore the shortest thing in her closet (which Scam was greatful for) she was still couldn't get out of the August heat! Sam groaned and her boyfriend laughed. She turned and glared at him. Unlike her, Tim seemed to be entirely comfortable. He was wearing his usual short sleeved shirt and pants but he acted like it was a regular day. "What's so funny?" She asked, not really caring what his answer was. "You are darling," "Oh, gee, thanks." Sam said sarcastically. "Oh come on, don't be like that Samantha." Tim rolled his eyes and started to rub his hand on her back, making sure his hand didn't travel too far down. **

**Sam moaned softly, leaning into him as he started to massage her shoulders. Sam smiled as the tension was relieved on her shoulders. "You're so stressed, darling." Tim's voice said in her ear. Sam moaned in responce. Tim grinned and started to kiss Sam's neck gently. Sam leaned into him as his kisses went lower, still gentle. Sam snuggled closer to him. Tim's fingers began to stroke Sam's bare arms, his plan forming in his head. "You know what would probably be great, Sammie?" Tim asked. By now, Sam's eyes were closed and a small smile played on her lips. "Hmmm, what?" Sam asked, not really listening. "We should go on vacation. Maybe the Bahama's. Or Paris." Tim whispered in her ear. One he said "vacation", Sam shot away from him. Tim sighed, he knew this was going to happen.**

**"Sam-" "No, Tim. You know I hate it when you do that." Tim sighed again. "It's just a couple of weeks. I already bought the tickets and I made the reservations in Paris, then London. Just four weeks. You'll get back in time to go to college, and plus, you could fill out some applications for college there." Tim reasoned. Sam sighed. She tried to tell tim not to do this. Before Tim was an agent for W.O.O.H.P, he was a successful billionaire. He worked in weaponry for the government ans till managed his business in London through some of his business partners. **

**Sam sighed. "Fine," Tim looked at her, shocked. he'd expected her to put up more of a fight, but, hey, if she wass willing, he didn't care. "So when are we going?" Sam asked, excitement building up. "Next Thursday."**

Of course, Sam wished she had more time to pack. From what she heard from Tim, it was very nice in France, so Sam packed most of her shorts, skirts, and tank tops. She honestly didn't know what else to put in her suit case except for that. She heard the door open moments later after she had finsihed packing. Tim's head stuck through the space. "Time to go," He said sweetly. Sam smiled and picked up her suitcase. As she came out, Timm took the suitcase from her, carrying it himself.

Once she made it down stairs, Sam was attacked by Clover and Alex. "We're gonna miss you, Sammie!" Alex gushed. "Yeah and if you happen to meet any French guys or see a nice pair of shoes, don't hesitate to get them." Clover said with a smile. Then she truned on Scam. "Look, if Sam comes back pregnant, I swear, I am going to kick you hard enough you won't even be able to have children!" Clover threatened. Scam rolled his eyes. "Right, as if she's not pregnant already." Scam said with a hidden smirk. The three girls looked at him with wide eyes. In less than a second, they were pushing him out the door, hitting him with purses and shoes. "That creep better stay away from you, Sammie." Clover threatened.

Alex and Sam looked at each other with understanding. Outside, they heard a loud honk. "Well, I better leave." Sam said, smiling. Clover and Alex hugged thewir friend once more and let her leave.

* * *

The first thing she saw when she got in the car was Tim, a sly smirk on his face. "Did you tell them?" he asked. Sam blushed. "No, I was planning to when we got back." Sam said, looking at the engagement ring on her finger. Scam shrugged. "The later, the better. It keeps Clover from castrating me so I guess it's fine." Sam laughed and Tim's smirk widened. Tim put the key in the egnition and the car started. "Off to Paris." Sam thought.


	2. When in Paris

Samantha Scam snuggled into the warmth known as her future husband. They'd been in Paris for five days now and both Tim and Sam were loving it. Five days of doing nothing but sightseeing, eating out, and sex all the time made both parties very happy. Especially the male party. She heard the phone ringing and sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She'd taken five steps forward when Tim's arm shot out and he took hold of the boy shorts that Tim hadn't let her take off since they've been here (AN: gross, i know). He pulled her back into bed. Sam squeeked as tim stared biting on her ear. Sam slapped at Tim's hands that were currently trying to take her shorts off. "Mmm...I love it when you play hard to get. Almost as much as you in the devil's outfit last night." Sam blushed and stopped struggling to get away. "Pervert..."

Tim chuckled in her ear. "You know you liked dominating me." "Yeah until you threw me off halfway and started 'punishing' me." Tims hand slid into her shorts and Sam grabbed his wrist, scowling at him. "No, Tim. Let me go, I have to get the phone." Tim pressed hot kisses to her neck. "Fine but when you get back I'm not letting you out of this bed until I'm ready to let you go." Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "Or til I'm ready to let you go." Tim chuckled. "We'll see. If it's anything like last night than I will gladly let you take over me. I just love it, baby." Sam then jusmped out of the bed, walking toward the ringing phone and picking it up, not at all noticing her fiance getting up from the bed. "Hey, Sammie!" "Oh, hey Clover. How's my brother?" "The biggest pervert of all time of cousre. And mine?" "He's just discovred that he likes me dominating him." Clover laughed on the other end, stopping when she heard her best friend moan. "Sammie? Is that perv touching you?" Clover demanded. "Yes and he's liking it very much. Now, go away." Tim hung up the phone and threw a blushing Sam on the bed.

Sam woke up feeling sore. Tim snuggled into her and she blushed feeling his hard on against her thigh. "How can you be horny? We just had sex five times! me on top most of them." Tim licked her throat and Sam shoved him away from her so they would'nt be stuck in bed another day of their trip. "No, Tim. Come on, we have to cath the plane to France for your meeting." Sam jumped out of bed, scrambling for her clothes. "You sound like a secretary." Tim said smirking. Sam scowled at him after she put on her plaid cami, blazer, and denim skirt. "I don't even want to know want you're thinking about right now." Tim laughed and Sam threw cloathes at him. "Just get your clothes on and lets go."

"Mmmm...yes ma'am." A shoe hit him on his head

(1): Tim just likes those shorts on her


End file.
